


Fake-Out

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Prompto, V mean Gladio and Noct, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio and Noct think it’d be funny to sent Prompto a text from ‘Cindy’. Ignis is the only responsible adult in the group.





	Fake-Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Based of Kaciart’s fancomic: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/170956084498  
>  I saw the comic and I got overwhelmed with feelings, and I HAD to write SOMETHING!!!!!

Shoulders slumped and rose wilted from the wait, Prompto decided to leave. He had been waiting for four hours for his alleged date with Cindy, but she never showed. He figured maybe she was just busy was all, no biggie, right? 

 

Didn’t mean it didn’t kinda hurt, getting stood up by the girl of his dreams. He looked at the rose in his hand and sighed. He stepped out from Takkas diner, looking towards the garage. The doors had been shut all day, she must be really busy.

 

He walked over to the garage, and laid the rose carefully on a stack of tires by the door, before turning to return to the Caravan. The sun had begun to set, he might as well turn in for the night. 

 

He walked up the metal steps of the caravan, and opened the door in time to hear snickering.

 

“I’ve had enough of the snickering,” he heard Ignis scold, and Noct doubled over, gladio snickering behind his hand, his other hand on Noctis’ back. Prompto wondered what was so funny. Maybe it would help cheer him up?

 

“He’s been waiting for hours, Ig,” Gladio snorted, staring at Ignis. 

 

“He thinks he actually has a chance with her!” Noct snickered, and Ignis fixed them with a stern look. 

 

“That's cruel, both of you. You should be ashamed,” but their laughter rang through Prompto's ears as he came to a stop behind Ignis. 

 

“He’d never stand a chance with a girl like her! He actually believed it was her who texted him Specs! C’mon, that's funny,” Noct said, grabbing his stomach. “Oh man, the look on his face i bet is priceless!”

 

He could feel his world crumbling around him, he went to make a sound, to maybe let them know he was there, but he couldn’t speak. He turned, frantically, feeling tears well in his eyes and blur his vision. He darted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it and pressing his back against it. He never turned on the light.. His eyes were wide and staring forward at the paneling of the shower.

 

Tears fell from his eyes and he shut them tightly, feeling his legs ready to give way. He sat on the toilet, curling up with his back against the wall and his feet pressed against the tubs edge. He curled in on himself as he cried, noticing the laugher subsiding outside the bathroom. 

 

He was pathetic, they were right. To think he’d EVER have a chance with Cindy...the Grease Monkey Goddess, he wasn’t even worth a moment of her time. Why did he bother? How could he let himself think that he had a chance...She’d find the rose and laugh at him.

 

He was so stupid!!

 

He let out a choked sob, taking a deep breath to look down at his hands that he finally unclenched, looking over his nails idly as his mind began to settle, and numbness took over. 

 

He was so worthless.

The knock on the door didn’t startle him, and he didn’t respond to it.

 

“Prompto? Prompto, please come out. I’ve made you some herbal tea. Have you had anything to eat? I can fetch you some food.”

 

He heard Ignis’ voice, but chose to ignore it. He wasn’t worth the  _ time _ . Of anyone. 

 

The light tap of knuckles against the door once more, and he returned it with silence. He felt a few more tears streak his cheeks. He heard a deflated sigh.

 

“They’re idiots, Prompto. Please, do not let them get to you. They will be rightfully punished, I assure you.” he heard the softness in Ignis voice, but also the anger. At least someone cared about him, though he didn’t know why. 

 

“You are very important, please do not forget that.” and he heard retreating footsteps. Those words rang through his head for awhile. Ignis was a man of his word, he did not sugar coat anything, nor did he lie unless to protect his prince. He was firm and to the point, and hearing that he was important, from  _ Ignis _ ...Well, it meant a whole lot to him. 

 

He stared down at his hands for who knows how long. The skylight vent on the ceiling was the only light shining into the bathroom, and soon he found himself sitting in the darkness, the slightest bit of luminescence from the Hammerhead light shining through the vent hood covering the skylight.

 

He should probably come out. 

 

He slowly stood up, and his body felt heavy. He sighed. He didn’t have the energy to put on a happy facade. He wasn’t okay. 

 

He trusted Noctis. He never thought the other would seek to hurt him like this. He felt betrayed. 

 

He pushed open the door slowly, keeping his eyes downcast on the floor. He felt eyes on him, and he almost retreated back into the bathroom, ready to sleep in the tub.

 

He made his way over to the bed Ignis was settled on, writing in his notebook, probably supplies to pick up in the morning.

 

“Promp-” he heard Noctis begin, but he noticed Ignis snap his head in the Princes direction, and Noctis shut his mouth very fast. 

 

He crawled onto the bed, and Ignis came over with a frown, and a very worried look. Prompto shut his eyes and buried it into his pillow. He wanted to disappear. 

 

He felt warm blankets settle over him and tuck around him, and he realized Ignis was tucking him in. He didn’t deserve to be treated so kindly. He was so grateful for Ignis. 

 

He felt a few tears slip from his face as he laid there. The caravan was very silent for the rest of the night, the soft sketching of Ignis’ pencil against paper, and the light tapping of Noct’s fingers on his phone, and the soft turning of the pages of one of Gladio’s books. 

 

He felt eyes on him from time to time, but the noises he had become used to lulled him into a dreamless sleep. 

 

\--

 

He woke up when he felt the bed shifting, and realized Ignis was slipping into the bed beside him. He met emerald eyes, and felt his chest tighten in a panic. Ignis’ eyes softened, and shushed him softly, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

 

Prompto was hesitant, but scooted closer to the man. He was silent, but the embrace was comforting. Prompto tucked himself against Ignis, head resting on his shoulder, resting under his chin. Sleep found him easily after that, and he managed sleep once more.

 

He felt warm, safe, and loved.

 

\--

 

Prompto was last to wake up, but he didn’t want to leave the bed. He could feel fresh food being prepared, and he reluctantly sat up. He noticed even Noctis was awake, and neither he nor Gladio were in the caravan.

 

Looking over to Ignis, the man didn’t turn away from the food as he spoke. 

 

“No worries, they’re out on a run, and grabbing errands.” he said, cracking an egg into a pan. 

 

“Oh,” was all the blond said, bunching the blanket up in his hands, unsure what to say, or how to feel at the moment. 

 

Breakfast will be ready momentarily, if you’d like to grab a shower before they return feel free, I’ve already taken mine.” Ignis finally turned, offering a warm smile Prompto’s way, and Prompto looked away.

 

He didn’t deserve it. 

 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, getting out of the bed and grabbing his bag of toiletries, a change of clothes, and heading into the bathroom.

 

He turned on the water and stripped down, setting his wristbands right on the edge of the tub, ready to put on the second he was done.

 

He stepped under the spray and sighed, shutting his eyes. He dissociated for awhile, just enjoying the feel of the water running over his body, mind blank, thinking about nothing in particular. 

 

The water began to run cold and he came back to reality, turning it up and beginning to wash his hair and body. 

 

He found himself not wanting to leave the bathroom, especially when he felt the caravan shift, signalling the return of Noctis and Gladio.

 

He reluctantly turned off the water and dried off in the shower, slipping on his wrist band before stepping out, getting dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t feel like styling his hair, he didn’t have the motivation. Who was he trying to look good for anyway?

 

He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair before emerging from the  bathroom, throwing his toiletries bag into his own bag along with his dirty clothes. He looked up and Gladio and Noctis were standing in front of him, and he felt like a cornered animal immediately.

 

_ I shouldn’t feel this way, they’re my friends...right? _

 

“Prompto,” Noctis spoke quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. The both of them looked extremely guilty. “Shit, Prom I’m so sorry. We didn’t really think it through.” he said, and he sounded so distressed.

 

“Yeah,” Glado began “We were assholes, we didn’t take into consideration you’re feelings, and that was really shitty.” he said, frowning. 

 

“Guys, it’s fine,” Prompto began quietly.

  
“No, Prompto its not!” Noctis said, head snapping up to look at the other. “You’re my best friend in the world, and I hurt you, Gods I  _ hurt _ you and I never ever ever want to be responsible for hurting you, I don’t like seeing you hurt like that, Prom. “ Noct began, and Prompto’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Noct--”

 

“I was a shitty friend, that wasn’t right of me, and I am so, so so sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but you are important and loved okay?”

 

“Yeah, you mean a lot to us, and we shouldn’t have done that. We’re sorry,” Gladio said, as Noctis surged forward to hug his friend. Prompto flinched for a moment at the sudden contact, then slowly hugged him back, shutting his eyes as he processed everything.

 

Once they stepped back, he looked up at them, and managed to force a smile. 

 

“Thanks, guys...It means a lot to hear. I’m okay, really.” he said, but he looked away from them, because he wasn’t okay. Not really. But he was glad to know he was important, even if he’d doubt it for awhile.

 

“Breakfast is ready, everyone,” Ignis called from outside, having set everything up on the table under the caravan awning. 

  
  


And when they packed up to move on, Ignis was a little careless when he dropped the cooler into the trunk.

 

\--

“Noct, why don’t you fish for awhile, and Gladio, perhaps we could have some cup noodles for lunch. Prompto, would you like to take some photos?” Ignis stated as he pulled into a parking spot near the vesperpool

 

All three men lit up as if it was christmas, and they all scrambled out of the car, Promoto already had his camera in his hand,

 

Ignis pulled the cooler out of the trunk, and tried to withhold his grin as Ignis and Noct ran to the trunk.

 

“SHIT!” Noctis screamed, pulling his rod from the trunk, looking like he was about to combust into tears. The rod was split in half, hanging on only by the fishing line. He honestly had tears in his eyes. 

 

Ignis smirked, and turned away from the pair. 

 

“My fishing rod is ruined! No no no no, how? How did this happen?” he said frantically, trying to piece it back together as if it were as simple as sticking one piece on the other.

 

“Perhaps you did not put it away correctly when you so carelessly tossed it into the truck back at Galdin Quay?” Ignis mused, hearing a disgruntled sound from their shield.

 

“No, how did this happen? All of my cup noodles, they’re crushed, you can’t heat water in these the styrofoam is in pieces!” he said, holding up several ruined cup noodles. Ignis feigned concern, looking at the two of them.

 

“Oh dear, what happened? I’ll be sure to reorganize the trunk before we take off once more.” he said, turning to Prompto with a knowing smile, and a wink.

 

Prompto felt warm, and he bit back a grin as he snuck a photo of the crying prince, and near tears shield. These? Were keepsakes. 

 

He supposed he’d forgive them. For now.


End file.
